Grell Sutcliff X Male Reader
by enderwolf1021
Summary: idunno, just read it :3


Key: (y/n) = your name. (l/n) = last name. (e/c) = eye color. (h/l) = hair length. (h/c) = hair color. (f/c) = favorite color.

WARNING THIS IS YAOI! That means Boy X Boy. This Contains Language that MIGHT not be sutiable for some readers.

Sorry If Grell Is OOC... I Tried My Best... Keep in mind, this is my FIRST fan fic... Enjoy!

You where sitting ontop of a building. The cool breeze made your (h/l), (h/c) sway. "Hi Darling~" a familiar voice said coming from behind you.

"What do you want..." You Said In Annoyance Knowing Who It Was. "oh darling... it's just me, I only wanted to see your beautiful face~" The person said in a teasing tone.

"Grell, I'm not in the mood for your games..." You said with aggervation. He then turned you around to make you face him. "Oh how I just love looking at your face~"

You then blushed and looked away so he could not see. "I'm not interested" You said with your voice slightly cracking. Then he pulled his shirt backwards but you didn't notice him pulling his shirt, only his nicely shaped body.

You started to nosebleed and he noticed. "oh dear Heavens! you're bleeding!" You then wiped the blood away then your face turned red in embarrasement. He Smirked. You knew he was teasing you.

"GRELL" You said angerly. "What's wrong sweetie?" He said while pulling back his pants sneakily, outlining his member. Your face then became the same color as the reapers hair.

"Grell, This isn't funny!" You said in even more aggervation. He then walked up to you lifting your chin up with his pointer finger. "I have a present for you~" He then put a blood red rose in your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"th...thank you..." You said shakily as you calm down. 'he only wanted to give me that...?' You thought. You then looked down for a second. When you looked up, You Saw The Red Haired reaper only centimeters away from your face.

You couldn't wait any longer. You cupped his face and kissed him passionately. His yellow green eyes widen but then, slowly closed bringing you closer to him.

You bit his lower lip gently for access into his mouth. He accepted and allowed "V.I.P. access" into his mouth. As you moved your tongue around his mouth dominating him, You could hear loud moaing of pleasure.

After a while you broke the kiss, having an invisible string of saliva connecting you two, and you both gasping for air. "Oh darling you are one good kisser~" He said in a breathless voice.

You then smiled. "I have an idea of some thing we can do, if you're up for it." You said as your smile became a devious smile. "Oh My (y/n)~" He said while looking into your (e/c) eyes, and seeing lust in them.

You then lended out your hand for him to grab. He then grabbed your hand hesitantly, once he grabbed your hand you both started walking to your apartment building.

~~Time Skip Brought To You By Grell~~

Once You both where in your apartment, it was night.

You Locked the door, and closed the blinds. (You and Grell are going for a ride! nope XD) You then had a devious Look On Your Face. "(y/n)...? are you ok my dear...?"

Then Thats when he saw the lust in your (e/c) Eyes. "Hmm... Should I make this quick? or, go Slow?" You said thinking out loud. "Oh My~" He Then Said.

You then pushed the reaper onto the bed and pinned him with his hands above his head. "You better hold on to them glasses of yours~" You said deviously.

You started to his him on the lips softly, trailing off to his neck, and then to the side of his neck. You then started to suck on the side of his neck causing him to moan loudly.

Then, You started to unbutton his shirt. After Sucking his neck for a little longer, you started to make your way down to his pants line. You then started tugging on his pants for a while.

He nodded his head as a sign of approval, so you started to unzip his pants pulling them off, along with his underwear. "your's a 'big one'~" He then blushed intesely

As He started to blush, you engulfed His Member into your mouth. He Grabbed Your Hair, Thrusting his hips up and down while he moans loudly.

After a while of that it was now more of 'his turn'. He then pinned you down sliding a hand under your shirt, lifting it up. He then started to lick and suck one of your nipples and plays with the other.(idk why but it feels so awkward typing that _)

You started To Let out small moans. Then he started to use his free hand, slid it down you pants and underwear. With his hand down There He Then did something...(WHY ME, WHY? well... at least I'm not drawing this!)

He Then Didn't get any approval(#LIKEABADASS), then pulled down your pants and underwear, and slid off your shirt. With that done he Then Put his large member into your back area once you where turned around.

He Let you adjust to the size then after a while he put your legs on his shoulders, grabbed your hips, and started thrusting. "f...faster... grell...p...p...please..." You cried out softly while letting out medium sized moans.

Then he did so. "HA-harder...pleASE..." You cried out a little more rouge sounding while letting out louder moans. And He did what you said to.

After a little longer than small while, He found your spot. He Then thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, and a VERY LOUD and when i say loud i mean LOUD sound of skin slapping echoed the room.

You let out VERY LOUD (like i said before) and LONG moans. "GRELLL!~" You yelped out as your 'white substance' covered your stomache, chest, and some of your bed.

You could Also feel some of Grell's 'white substance' in your rear end. You didn't have time to get dizzy actually... Grell Also Got Some of his and your 'white substance' on himself too.

You both were tired. You pulled The smaller male close to you and saw that he fell alseep due to being tired, err... well... exhausted. You Then Pulled The covers up above you both and went to sleep.

The End.


End file.
